Talking In Your Sleep
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Edward's POV. Based On the book of Twilight. Edward has gone to spy on Bella in the middle of the nightthis is what he finds out about himself, and his future love.
1. Watching Her Sleep

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**_

**_A/N: Yup, here with a new update to a new story. I've always wondered what Edward heard when he spied on Bella in the begining--so I came up with this! Review Please!_**

* * *

**Edward:**

I knew what I was doing was what Carlisle considered wrong. I shouldn't be sneaking to Chief Swan's house of all places—and to go spy on his daughter of all people. I could almost hear Carlisle's tone of voice in my head.

God, what a monster I was.

I opened the door silently and crept to the staircase. I could hear Charlie snoring from down the hall. I reached the door to what I assumed was her door. Bella's door.

She was sleeping silently; her blankets bunched down at her knees, and she was shivering. The room was cold for a human.

I stood, looming over her for a few moments, wondering, contemplating if pulling the blanket up over her would be a good idea. Finally, I grabbed the blankets quickly—my lightning speed hands moving so quickly as not to disturb her. She simply pulled on the blankets as I brushed them over her shoulders, and turned onto her side.

I couldn't do anything that would jeopardize the knowledge that I was there. She couldn't just wake up and find me sitting in her room.

My family and I would defiantly have to move then.

What was it about her that I found so irresistible, that here I was…sitting here. Watching her sleep. Watching her dream away her nights. It wasn't her blood that drew me to her; No, not this night.

I had gained some control over that hunger.

Was I truly attracted to her? After all these years; after all the possible people, the easier scenarios… was it really to this girl, that I lost my heart to?

I heard her sigh a name, but I couldn't make it out. Was it Jacob? I felt my breath hitch. She had seen that boy?

He knew…too much for his own good.

He knew things that he didn't even understand. He was still young.

But I had a very bad gut feeling about him. Something in the back of my mind told me that my journey with Jacob Black and his family was not over.

No, not by a long shot.

Bella tossed and turned again; the blankets pushed to the side and her little whimpers of fear filled the room. I wanted to know what she was dreaming about. What was it that haunted her dreams?

"Edward!" She shouted. If I still had a heart, I knew that it would have stopped just then. "No! Edward!" She tried again, reaching into the air for an imaginary person.

But…that person was supposed to be me.

She was reaching for me.

Why me?

I thought she hated me after the way I treated her. I deserved to not be talked to…though, I knew she was curious about me.

Just as I was curious about her.

"Bella…" I whispered against her ear. "I'm here." She tossed her head, looking worried. Lost.

"Don't leave…" She begged. It sounded like she was about to cry.

Dear…sweet… my Bella.

The words just slipped in and out of my mind. There was no controlling or handling it.

This girl. This Bella…

Was My Bella.

"I will never leave your side, Bella. Unless you wish it." I whispered again, talking into the deep darkness. I knew that she hadn't heard me, and it was probably better that way. I didn't want her messing up her life…giving up her life…for a thing like me.

Someone that could never give her what she most wholly deserved.

Her body seemed to stop trembling, and she sighed—contented.

"Edward." She whispered again. I must have done something good in her dream.

I would be someone good in her dreams…but in reality…

I could never be what she deserved.

I knew I had to go before her dream ended. I couldn't stand here all night and listen to her—even though I enjoyed it very much.

"Goodnight, my Bella." I whispered again, wondering if I should chance it and kiss her lightly on the forehead.

I decided that it was best if I left her alone completely. The only way I would ever get involved with her…is if she wanted me around.

The dream Edward, and the real one were two different people.

I just prayed for a moment that she would be blind, and love me despite my faults.


	2. Watching Her From Afar

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**_

_**A/N: Don't worry. Updates are coming soon.

* * *

**_**Edward:**

I couldn't stop watching her. I knew she felt my gaze on her back—but she never turned around to look back at me. I was waiting for her to turn around and call me a freak. I was waiting for her to turn around and tell me that she knew that I had been in her room, and more than once. But she never did.

Perhaps she was blushing; perhaps she was uncomfortable with my intent gaze on her.

"Bella!" I heard one of the guys over at her table say, "That Cullen kid is staring at you." I rolled my eyes, and listened intently to what his thoughts were about me. I suppose after hearing him call me a freak—I knew that he didn't like me. Bella only turned to look over her shoulder, and she gave me a small smile.

I was shocked.

She had smiled at me?

Why on earth had she smiled at me?

The bell rang—cueing me that I had biology next with her. I wondered if she was trying to keep the peace, because she knew she had to sit beside me. I gathered my things and left my family members behind, following Bella to the building.

"Look." She said, turning around outside—looking deep into my eyes.

"I think we got off on the wrong start." She looked up at me and then back at her friends. "I pretty much think you got off on the wrong start with everyone." That made me smile. I probably had…not that it mattered much.

"And see…" She began. "I really want to be your friend."

"Do you? Why?" I asked, surprised at her admittance. She hesitated and shrugged. "After saving me from the van…" She eyed me. I knew that THAT wasn't over with. She was still curious. She still didn't understand.

"And…after several things, why not?

She had made a point.

"Well, we are friends." I murmured. I suppose I had confused her, because she gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Come, Bella. We're going to be late for class." I urged, taking her arm gently and opening the door for her. I wasn't sure what she was thinking—or what she possibly wanted to do: hit me or continue to talk.

She was quiet during class, not even glancing my way. But I couldn't help sit there and watch her. I took the notes for the class, but watched her hand write out the words in her own handwriting. I watched her lean her cheek on her hand. I could smell her blood pulsing underneath that beautiful skin of hers.

No. No Edward.

No talk about blood.

You love her. You can't do any harm to her.

I shifted in my chair, tightening my fists. I would not touch her in that way. I couldn't.

I felt something inside of me twist in pain at the idea of harming Bella Swan. My Bella.

Thankfully, the bell rang and I slid up from my seat.

"Wait! Edward!" She called, standing up and reaching for my shoulder.

I turned and glanced at her. "Yes?"

Before she could reply, Mike Newton came up to Bella and started to talk. I took that as my dismissal and trudged toward my car—pulled the Debussy CD out of it's plastic covering and slipped it into the CD player. I leaned my head back against the car seat and closed my eyes—trying to erase Bella Swan from my mind.


	3. Watching and Always Waiting

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters :( _**

**_A/N: Another Update! Working on the next chapter as we speak 3 Anything you'd Like to see happen? Get At Me! OR check out my BRAND NEW site on Myspace. Go to my Profile for the link!! I'd appreciate it!! Reviews!

* * *

Edward:_**

I don't know why I came back.

Maybe it was because this was the only time that I could be so close to her. I learned so much more about her this way. She told the world all her troubles, all her feelings…all in her dreams.

"Edward." She gasped again. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was saying my name. My name of all names to speak in her sleep. She should be saying Mike's name, or Jacob's. Not mine.

I wasn't good for her.

I would be the death of her.

But she would never know that. She could never know that.

I wondered for a moment if I could get away with touching her hand, breathing in her sweet scent. It wasn't waking her up that was the problem…I just didn't trust myself.

I shouldn't have come again.

I should just leave her alone, all together.

Move to another seat. Ignore all thoughts about Bella Swan and pretend that I never laid eyes on her.

But how could I?

It was impossible.

I hung my head, ashamed that I had allowed myself to get tied up in her. I never wanted her to get so involved with me. I would be her downfall. I would screw up everything.

She already hated Forks…I would only make things worse for her.

"Edward…" She said again, this time in such a gentle tone. I was afraid she was awake. I stood still—rigid. I didn't breathe. I wondered what the dream Edward was like. I knew for a fact that her dream Edward was not the monster that I was.

He would never be the monster that I am.

I tore myself away from her and climbed out of her window; leaving her to her dream Edwards, and to the safety of not ever learning my terrible secret.


	4. Hearing My Name

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters_**

_**A/N: Do You Have A Scene That You Want To See? Review and Request. Don't forget about my web site!

* * *

Edward:**_

Something told me to drive to Port Angeles.  
And I knew it had to do with Bella.

That girl could never keep herself out of danger. That's why instead of ignoring my gut feeling—I got into my car and drove there as fast as I could.  
There were small crowds of people all around the lighted areas, but I didn't see her face. I didn't smell her…I didn't hear her heartbeat. She had gone to the dangerious side. 'Damn.' I whispered under my breath, spinning the car around and heading out the back way of Port Angeles. The place where most sane people didn't go to.

And there she was.  
Why was she just standing there?

I heard the men's thoughts. I knew what they had planned in store for her.  
Thankfully I was there to counteract their plans.  
I slammed my hand on the horn, which startled her. Her eyes confused and …was that fear I saw there? Fear and then familiarity. She knew it was me.

Relief seemed to wash on her face. Her heartbeat kicked up a bit and she was racing toward my open door. I didn't think twice once she was in. I drove as fast as I could—far away from the two men.

The men and their stupid plans.

I couldn't leave Bella alone for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I managed out between my anger and my fear. I was actually shaking. I tried to breath more steadily. I tried to calm myself down, counting backwards, counting cars, lines, trees…but nothing seemed to work.

"Yes…" She managed, looking up at me with fearful eyes. Was she expecting me to shout at her? I was probably just as afraid as she was.

I had almost lost it.

I had almost broke my promise to Carlisle. I would have…

I could have…

Broke those men in my bare hands…

Had their red, hot…sticky blood…

_**GOD EDWARD!  
CAN'T YOU GO ONE MOMENT WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT….**_

"Edward…" She said my name…just as she said it in her dreams. My thoughts of those quiet hours in her house, in her room…with her whispers seemed to calm my body. My hands began to stop shaking.

She was mumbling something about prom, and Mike…but all I could hear in my mind was my name…on her lips.

_'Edward….' A sigh. 'Edward….' A gasp._

"Edward…" She said again, and it pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I should be asking you that…not you asking me that."

"I'm fine." She squeaked. I could tell that she was far from fine.

"Did you have dinner yet?" I hadn't even known where that came from, but it slipped out of my lips.

She shook her head. "But I'm not hungry either."

"Where are your friends?"

"They're waiting for me." I knew that I should take her back to her friends. Just so that there weren't "Missing" newspapers all over Forks the next morning.

"I'll take you to them."

She didn't protest, she didn't question. She sat there, probably too afraid to speak.  
I wanted her to be afraid. I wanted her to stay as far away as she could from me.

"Thank you." She managed, and looked up at me. Her eyes were beautiful. She was beautiful…and…  
"You're welcome." I replied, this time not so sharply. This time in more control.

I saw her smile a bit, and sigh.

I leaned back in my seat and drove her back to her friends—full knowing that I would be her company for the rest of the night.

I don't think I could ever trust her by herself again.  
With that thought, I smiled.


	5. Watching In The Sun

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters._**

**_A/N: You requested more scenes. Here's another one. Any Ideas for More?_**

* * *

**_Edward:_**

Maybe taking her to my hide-away wasn't the greatest idea. Was it too soon? Did I trust myself with her? Completely alone? When Bella opened the door and looked up at me with wide eyes—I could almost feel my stomach fall and grow weak. She was ready for hiking—just like I told her to be.

"Hi!" She said and closed the door behind her.

"Ready?" I asked, eyeing her clothing and her boots. She nodded and I—without a fuss—crawled into her truck. I had remembered the agreement. Bella and her agreements.

"Did you tell anyone you were out with me today?" She glanced at me and shook her head. "No…"

I felt a surge of anger.

Not at her—mind you. More so at the fact that if anything happened to her…

If anything…

I had to stop that kind of talk.

Nothing would happen to her.

I trusted myself.

I believed in the oath that I took with being a Cullen.

I could handle this—after all, I was the one who had suggested it. She didn't speak too much; she was probably afraid that I was angry. Inside, I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

When we reached my destination, I opened her door before she even had time to move. I didn't want her to be afraid. 'Please Bella…run away!' My mind screamed, but I instantly put a stop to it.

I was scaring myself.

I had to trust myself.

Just as Jasper said. Just as Emmett and Carlisle.

I had to remember Esme's words. I had to show her kindness…not fear.

I was a lot stronger than I thought.

My strength would surprise me.

I pray you're right Esme.

Before I knew it, she was on my back and I was running. Everything seemed dream like with her. I wasn't sure if I was alive or dead. I felt her tense body on my back and knew that I was living—well closest definition of living.

"Bella." I whispered when I stopped in the opening. The sun was beautiful…breathtaking. I was nervous. She would see me. The real me.

In the sun—there would be nothing to hide.

"You can open your eyes now." I whispered again, noticing that she hadn't moved. She let go of me the best that she could and walked into the sunlight. I stayed where I was—watching her. Watching her intently.

It was where she belonged. It was a place I could never venture in front of other humans. I had already broken so many rules, had put Bella's life in danger with possible other vampires.

What a selfish monster I was.

All for the sake of love.

I didn't know what to do, what to say, though I was sure to Bella I didn't seem that way.

"Come out here, Edward." She said with a warm smile. How could I resist her anything? Was I ready for this? Was I ready to show her my true form in the sun?

I took a step into the sunlight and watched her eyes widen and reflect my shimmery skin.


End file.
